Just Emma, Just Regina
by ChelsBookWorm37
Summary: After an almost-kiss Regina and Emma realise perhaps there's something more than friendship on both of their minds. (SwanQueen allllll the way.)
1. Chapter 1

****AN**

 **Hello and welcome to my first SwanQueen fanfic! I'm not a professional writer nor am I great at writing but I love creating stories, so I thought I'd write one for myself and to share with you guys.**

 **If you're looking for fluff, smut, angst and love with a hint of a plot then you've come to the right place. Please feel free to follow/favourite/review, I'd love it if you could let me know if you enjoy my story or not! I welcome all criticism, correcting mistakes is a great way of learning. Even if you don't enjoy the story please tell me so I can make it better!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Once Upon a Time or any of its original characters.**

 **Now on to the main even…****

Emma Swan found herself jolted out of her fitful slumber by the irritating buzz of her phone. Her hand reached out to turn off her 7am alarm. She groaned at the thought of working on barely 4 hours sleep.

 _Why can't I get it off my mind? Why can't I get_ _ **her**_ _off my mind?_

Her thoughts trailed back to the previous week's events in where a certain former Queen got the better of her…

 _They'd just had lunch in the mayor's office, as they do a few times a week. After all, they were friends now._

" _Easy! I'd marry Kiera Knightley, kiss Nina Dobrev and kill Amanda Seyfried. Brunettes with beautiful brown eyes? It's a no brainer!" Spoke Emma Swan, in between mouthfuls of fries._

 _Regina leaned in closer to the desk, the only object between the pair. "Hmm, I'm partial to blondes with green eyes myself." Gulping, Emma's lips parted slightly, also leaning closer over the desk towards the brunette._

 _Moments later Regina spoke, "You have beautiful eyes Em-ma." Emma blinked, fries forgotten._

" _You are very beautiful, Regina" Emma spoke, her breath becoming heavier._

 _The pair gazed into each other's faces, Regina biting her lip and Emma licking her own. Continuing to lean closer, they almost closed the gap, lips ready to collide, when the Mayor's phone rung, surprising the two and causing them to accidentally bump foreheads._

 _As the brunette answered the call, the blonde excused herself and seemingly the pair have not spoken properly since the incident._

Groaning once again, she dragged herself from her bed and into the bathroom, the blonde thinking of the monthly meeting between the Sheriff and Mayor that's to take place later that day. _It's going to be a long day Swan._

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Seriously Ma, chocolate milk on your cereal, didn't that go out of date already? And I thought **I** was the teenager." Henry sassed at his mother.

"Hey! I don't need your judgement right now, I'm tired and that shitty dog from next door was yapping all night. Let me enjoy my breakfast in peace. We don't all love granola and fruit like you kid." Emma smelt the milk and silently agreed with the teenager, _no breakfast for me then._

"You know, just because you don't care what your insides look like doesn't mean I don't care about mine." _Damn this kid really is Regina's._

"Yeah yeah, eat your nuts before you're late for school." Henry rolled his eyes at his mother's choice of words before proceeding to do as he was told.

"What's on the agenda for today then Ma? Paperwork?"

"Probably, you know what your mom is like. She would bury me in the stuff if she could. There's the monthly sheriff-mayor meeting, so that's gonna be **so** fun I can't wait!" Spoken with fake enthusiasm, the blonde then sighs. _I wish paperwork really was the only thing on my mind right now._

"At least you and mom are friends now, so that should make it easier between you both. I really like our family dinners together. Hey, why haven't we had one since last week though? Did you two have a fight or something?" Henry, whilst showing concern, was more bothered with the fact that his mothers had become best-friends then suddenly had ceased communication past topics of their custody of Henry, and he noticed.

 _Think on your feet Swan._ "Erm, we've just both been really busy this week. We haven't fought in ages kid, you know that." _Smooth._

"Hmm, right." Henry hummed disbelievingly, "So how about family dinner tonight then? I want pizza and movies, after all it is Friday."

"We'll have to get the okay from your mom, but sure kid." Internally groaning, Emma dumped her barely-touched cereal on the side of the sink. "Okay school time kid, grab your coat and I'll drop you off."

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Ahhh, you're my fave Rubes. Why does the hot chocolate I make at home never taste like yours?" The blonde asked, humming contently taking sips of her warm beverage.

"Because I've got the magic touch," She winked, "Besides, you'd burn hot water, so I'm not surprised you can't make nice cocoa."

"Yeah whatever, well I better get to my meeting with Regina. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck; the mayor is totally crushing on you and don't think I don't notice the way you stare longingly at her like you're in some dramatic tv show. I can smell it a mile off." Emma paused from getting up.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Regina isn't crushing on me. Besides, she's straight... Right?" Emma felt her face reddening, as if her skin was bare and open for the world to see.

"Ha! I knew it, you've totally got the hots for the mayor! Granny owes me 10 bucks. Emma, Regina isn't into labels but if I had to give her one it would probably be bisexual. Let's just say guys aren't the only ones who rocked the Evil Queen's world." Ruby raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.

"Really? Regina isn't straight?" She knew her gaydar wasn't lying to her. "Anyway, just because she happens to be not straight, it doesn't change a thing. She does not _like_ me in any other way except platonically. And it definitely doesn't mean I have the hots for her!" _Who am I kidding? I'm 200% attracted to Regina._

"Uh-huh you keep swimming in that river of denial. Better fetch her majesty that coffee before it goes cold." Ruby laughed, walking away from the blonde to continue working.

"Regina doesn't even like me that way." The blonde quietly mumbled to herself and picked up the two coffees and her own drink. Just because they almost kissed and Regina isn't straight it doesn't mean she has a chance, does it?

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"The mayor said you can go right in." The perky brunette smiled up at Emma, graciously accepting the coffee from her. "And thanks, you're the best."

"No worries Penelope, let's just hope Madame Mayor is as happy to see me as you are." The blonde exhaled a deep breath before walking in to the dragon's den.

"Good morning Madame Mayor, how are you doing on this chilly morning?" The blonde asked, trying to mask her nervous state.

The brunette simply raised her brow before accepting the hot beverage, "I'm tired and not looking forward to see how you've butchered the reports this month Saviour."

"Ouch, do I detect hostility? And here I was, hoping I'd catch you in a good mood. Ahh, nevermind." Emma says, light-heartedly, with fake sadness and a pout, one arm perched on her forehead as she looks dramatically at the ceiling.

With a fake frown and a smile that's barely hid, "Save it Miss Swan, you're not funny."

"Says the one smiling." _She's so beautiful._ Emma grins widely before straightening her smile, "Regina, about last week…"

She's interrupted by the mayor, "So anyway let's get down to business, these files aren't going to sort themselves." She says with an all-too-fake smile to preserve her true internal conflict. _Don't make this awkward Swan, I was enjoying our relationship as is. I mean, not that I'd mind kissing you, those soft-looking lips and your adorable smile along with your tight body…_

"Earth to Regina, helloooo! You're the one who wanted to do these reports, unless you've found something more fun for us to do?" _I wonder what she was thinking about, she looked far too eager for it to be these damn reports._

"Yes dear, let's start shall we." _Sigh, this is going to be a long day, I hope Miss Swan isn't too distracting this time._

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Reginaaaaaaaa," Emma whined, "I'm hunnnnngry."

"Miss Swan need I remind you we've corrected **only** **half** of these files in the space of **4 hours** because of yours and your father's incapability's of correctly filling in reports."

"But 'Ginaaaa, I didn't eat breakfast. I'm wasting away." Dramatically sighing, lolling her head to the side Emma huffs.

"Fine. Let's go eat." Regina pretended to not notice the victory fist Emma pulled as she grabbed her coat and headed out of the door.

"I do hope you fed our son a proper breakfast this morning." She gave a pointed look at the blonde.

"Of course, Granola and fruit, what could be better than that for him?" Proudly puffing out her chest, she smirked at the former queen.

Shaking her head, _I don't know why I put up with this blonde idiot sometimes._ But yes, she did really.

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

Sitting in the passenger side, Emma took it upon herself to tune Regina's radio in to her favourite station; Rock fm.

"What a song!" Emma exclaimed as she turned the volume up and started belting out; "Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty

Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)

Take me down to the paradise city

Where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty

Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)

Just a urchin livin' under the street

I'm a hard case that's tough to beat

I'm your charity case so buy me something to eat

I'll pay you at another…"

"That's enough of that, thank you dear." Regina turned the radio off mid-song, much to Emma's dislike.

"Spoilsport." Emma put down her air guitar and crossed her arms like a toddler, with an exaggerated pout.

"Honestly Miss Swan, you behave like a child. I hope our son doesn't imitate your behaviour."

"Hmph." Emma grunts. _I like that she calls him our son._

"We've arrived, _princess._ Can you stop pouting so we can dine without people thinking you're deranged." Regina smirks as she parks her Mercedes and proceeds to climb out, all the while Emma stares at her derriere. _This woman will be the death of me… Or maybe just my ovaries._

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Hey Emma, Madame Mayor, what can I get you two ladies to drink?" Ruby asks politely, smiling pointedly at Emma.

"I'll have a cola, Rubes." Trying not to look directly at her friend, fidgets with the menu in her hands _as if I don't already have this thing memorised by now_.

"I'll have water with ice please, Miss Lucas." _Why has she not taken her eyes off Emma, is there something going on between the two? Why does Emma look so flustered?_ The mayor thought to herself.

"Coming right up." Ruby winked at Emma before walking away, emphasising the swing in her hips. Emma looked after her, hoping she'd have her lunch with Regina without embarrassment.

"Well Miss Swan, I wasn't aware you were attracted to dogs." Regina spoke without lifting her view from the menu that she was pretending to read.

"What, Ruby? No, she's attractive yeah but, I just, I mean she's…"

Regina grunts apathetically. "Relax dear, I didn't suspect you had any taste anyway." Finally looking into each other's gazes, Regina wore a stoic face.

"Listen Regina, I think we should talk about last week. About the almost-you know." Emma looked pleadingly at Regina.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're referring to. Have you decided on what you're eating?" Regina's attempt at topic change was rejected as Emma spoke.

"Regina. You know as well as I do that if your phone hadn't rung then we would have kissed." _That damn phone call._

"Perhaps we would have, it doesn't mean anything. People kiss all the time it's not a big deal." Emma searched Regina's impassive facial expression.

"Come on Regina, I could see it in your eyes. You wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you. Don't deny it." The blonde caught Regina's momentary display of emotion. _Confusion?_

" _ **Emma**_ _."_ Regina warned her not to continue.

"No Regina, you know as well as I do. You wanted it. Would that be so bad? For you to want to kiss me?" Emma ended quietly as Regina stared at her face, almost as if she was trying to read a map, look for clues, something to indicate what she was supposed to do next.

"I, I don't know Emma. I'm the Evil Queen, no one will ever see me as anything but just that." Still trying to wear her stoic face, Regina's vulnerability poked through enough for Emma to detect it.

"Regina, you're not..." Emma's speech was interrupted by the overly-perky waitress.

"Here you go!" Oblivious to what she came between, "One water with ice for the mayor and a cola for the sheriff. Now what can I get you both to eat?"

Emotions devoid from her face, "Grilled chicken salad with avocado please, Miss Lucas."

Red nodded and turned to Emma, noticing the blonde's twisted emotions clear on her face, "Erm, the usual for me Rubes." The waitress then left the table, _did I just interrupt something there?_ She shrugged and carried on.

"You were saying, Miss Swan?" Regina silently hoped Emma would continue her confession, she also hoped it would end in something along the lines of " _I want us to be more than friends..."_

"Er, I, erm can't remember." Alas, the blonde's sentence disappointed the former queen, as she silently nodded and looked at her tangling hands busily as though they needed her attention.

They made idle conversation about safe topics; Henry, the crime in Storybrooke, Leroy's drunken antics and then suddenly…

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Emma almost choked on her burger at the brunette's question.

"I, er, why?"

"Eloquent as ever, dear. Just curious." Regina innocently spoke, gracefully, as ever, eating her salad.

"Yeah, a few. But, I, er, haven't told anyone except Ruby really. I mean, I think labels are stupid, But obviously I don't know how Snow and David view sexuality, and of course Henry so I never really... brought it up." Emma slowly looked up at the former queen, noticing the interest spread on her face.

"I see. Well, I think for the most part you'd be fine. Not many people care for those kind of differences, it's just natural I suppose. However, you must consider that the people I brought here are from a different world entirely, to some it is an abomination and a choice to be 'perverted'. Sexuality, I view, is a spectrum. For me, it's not gender or body parts, it's the person that attracts me. You can't help who you're attracted to." Finishing her words, her gaze locks on to Emma's and for the first time in a while, Emma feels very certain of herself.

"Regina. I, I don't know how to say this. But, when it comes to you, I feel... I feel something that I can't really describe and it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's so…"

"Emma! Hey erm," Regina could feel herself getting more and more annoyed every time the perky waitress appeared, thinking about how she could use a fireball or two in her general direction.

 _God damn it, not again._ "Not now Rubes, I'm kind of in the middle of…"

"Snow is here, well just about to walk in I mean. Probably will come over here. To the both of you. So, _you know_."

 _Wolf hearing! Shit I bet she's been listening to our conversation the whole time._ "Right, yeah thanks Rubes."

Frustrated, Emma sighs and grabs a handful of fries before shoving them in her mouth, whilst Regina stabs her salad with her fork. Both wondering if the other feels the same.

"Emma! Regina! Hey, what are you both doing here?" Snow bundles through the door with Neal and straight on over to their table, oblivious to the tension she's caused.

"Currently running a marathon Snow, what does it look like we're doing?" Regina snarls towards the princess, "Actually, I think I'm finished with my meal. Miss Lucas, please put this lunch on my tab. Miss Swan, Snow." She nods her goodbye and heads for the door, just leaving the building before Emma runs after her,

"Wait! Erm, Henry wanted a family dinner with us tonight. And erm, maybe we could finish those reports after he's gone to bed?" Emma glanced at the brunette. _Please say yes, I think I want that dinner more than Henry does._

"Very well Miss Swan, my house at 6pm. Do try to be punctual hmm. Good day." Regina was pleased with how collected she kept her voice, although her insides were screaming at how flustered the blonde gets her. _Damn, I've got it bad._


	2. Chapter 2

****AN**

 **Hey, welcome back to my story! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Please let me know how you feel about it so far! Follow/favourite/reviews are all gladly accepted, please let me know how I'm doing and what you'd like to see in future chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own Once Upon a Time or any of its original characters.**

 **Now, on to the second chapter. ****

"Eurgh, fuck!" Emma kicked her tire whilst on the other side of town, where she'd gone to buy a bottle of Regina's favourite wine, the time read 5:30pm and she was yet to freshen up. Covered in mud from one of her 'missions of rescue', courtesy of an old lady misplacing her cat for the seventh time this month, she couldn't arrive on Regina's door step in such a state. Maybe she could ring Regina and ask her to pick her up? _No,_ Emma thought, _she'd probably be pissed at me for getting mud all over her precious car._ Magic it was then, _good luck Swan._

'Poof!' She arrived in her living room with a thud, "Is it possible to break my ass? Damn." Emma quietly groaned to herself as she landed, bottle in hand. _At least I didn't break it._

After a much-needed shower, her damp hair was drying and curling itself into blonde spirals hanging loosely as she decided what to wear. The usual outfits seemed too casual. But a dress was definitely too formal. _Chill, this isn't even a date. It's family dinner with Regina and Henry. No big deal._

But to Emma Swan it was a big deal as this could be a changing point in hers and Regina's relationship. Who knows what would happen tonight.

Settling on natural makeup, a white blouse, black skinny jeans, boots and one of her favourite jackets (brown leather), she was ready.

6pm was fast approaching and she remembered her broken down car all the way across town. Leaving it too late to walk, she decided to yet again chance her magic.

'Poof!' In a thud she arrived on Regina's doorstep. "I definitely broke my ass that time. Ouch." She grumbled to herself, thankful she yet again didn't break the bottle of wine and proceeded to stand up. Just as she did, Henry appeared at the door.

"What were you doing on the floor, Ma?" Henry raised his eyebrow at his blonde mother.

"Erm,", being unable to think of a good excuse led to a change of topic, "hey kid, what's your mom making?"

"Lasagne I think."

"My favourite! Let's go inside" Emma hushed Henry inside, so she could greet the other brunette in the house.

Leaving her jacket by the front door, she proceeded to the kitchen where she found what she was looking for. Slightly bent over, dress tight and accentuating all of Emma's favourite areas, Emma stared at Regina for a moment before the mayor turned around and realised she had company.

"Miss Swan, punctual and looking groomed? My, my anyone would think you were excited to be fed dear." Regina teased with a smirk on her lips.

"You look great Regina, as always." Regina walked towards the blonde and reached for the bottle in Emma's hand, their hands skimmed against each other. _The saviour's touch ignites a spark deep inside me._ Dismissing her irrational thoughts, the mayor returned to her previous activities; "Thank you dear, this is my favourite wine." She spoke, back facing Emma.

"Yeah Regina, you're my best friend, of course I know it's your favourite." Emma smiled at Regina's back as if she could see it, then left the mayor to join Henry in the dining room. _Why did Regina's heart flutter at Emma's simple gesture?_

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Dude nah, Zombies isn't better than the actual online play against other people. What's good about defeating Zombies that can barely defend themselves and have no brain to think?"

"It's way better! The levels get harder and you know it! Online play is boring, getting constantly shot down. Booooring!"

In a childlike tone Emma retorted, "You're only saying that because you're really bad at it!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Henry Daniel Mills, we do not raise our voice in this house, especially not whilst eating. Honestly, anyone would think Miss Swan had raised you." Regina scolded in a stern voice, looking pointedly between both her son and Emma.

"Ey, ey, what would be so bad about that huh? He'd still be okay…ish." Emma defended herself… _kind of._

"I feel as though I have **two** teenagers under this roof right now. Why are you arguing over video games?" Regina gave an unimpressed glance between the pair.

"We're not arguing Regina, I'm simply educating Henry over here on the best part of the game. But his poor little kid brain won't let him think differently. Ahh it's a sad time indeed." The blonde wiped away a fake tear from her eye, trying to hold back her smirk.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Whatever Ma, that's baloney."

"Regina, remind me again why you thought it would be a good idea to let him watch Judge Judy? As if he wasn't judgy enough already." Eyebrow raised at the brunette with a cocky smirk on her face, Emma was really enjoying their meal together.

"So Mom, why is this the first family meal we've had in a couple weeks? Were you both arguing again?" _Ever the curious child,_ Regina thought.

"Your mother and I were simply busy, as you well know this town doesn't run itself plus Miss Swan adequately sees to her Sheriff department which can sometimes, on the rare occasion, become busy."

"Hey no fair, my job is busy! I get loads of calls all the time for jobs. I mean yeah, it's mostly stupid stuff like rescuing animals or 'investigating' weird old people's gardens because they think someone is invading their land, but I do have lots of stuff to deal with. My job is just as important as yours okay!" Emma finished with a huff, looking down at her plate.

"Oooookay. Mom is there any dessert?" Henry innocently smiled at his mother.

"I made a sponge cake with fresh fruit. Do you want to bring it in Henry?" Henry nodded, realising they may have needed a moment alone.

"Emma, I was joking with you. Of course, I know your job is important. **You** are important. Where would we be without our saviour?" Regina spoke softly, Emma lifted her head to look at her.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I just don't know where I belong here. In this town, in this world, with my parents, with Henry and… You." They gazed in to each other's faces, not sure what they were looking for.

"Emma right here is where you belong. In this world, in Storybrooke, right here, with us. I spent a long time not believing I fit into this world, into this community even, but I was wrong. Trust me, if the 'Evil Queen' can make friends with Snow White, then who's to say the Saviour can't be happy here, with all her friends and family around." Emma considered what Regina was saying, but that isn't what she meant.

"It doesn't matter." Emma dismissed her emotions as the mayor looked at her, confused and worried.

"This looks really good Mom," Henry, whom was ear-wigging from the kitchen, decided to take this moment to arrive before his moms got too deep on him, "It smells great."

"Yeah it does doesn't it kid?" Emma falsely smiled, wishing she could just enjoy the family meal.

The three ate dessert in quiet, in a slightly tense atmosphere, with mainly Henry talking about his day. After the three ate and packed the dishwasher, Henry went upstairs to do his homework, _completely voluntarily,_ to give his moms a chance to properly talk. He didn't know what was going on with his moms, but they both seemed distance and he was really enjoying them being friends. Silently to himself whilst in his room, he decided to come up with a plan to maintain their friendship, **Operation SwanQueen.** He smiled to himself, how fitting.

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Thanks for dinner Regina, it was lovely." Emma started walking towards the front door, assuming this is the part where she went home.

"Now where do you think you're going Miss Swan? Forgetting something?" Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde with an expectant look.

"Erm, I don't think so…" Came the confused reply from the Sheriff.

Regina approached Emma and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't think you're leaving me with all that paperwork to do by myself. It's in your duties. Come along dear." Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding and followed the mayor to her study.

Pouring a glass of her favourite wine, and pouring Emma a scotch, she handed her the drink and then took her seat on the couch where the paperwork was placed on the table in front. Emma proceeded to sit next to her on the large couch, **right** next to her. So close, their legs almost touched.

They worked mainly in silent, ploughing through the paperwork. Unlike their usual way of working, Regina noticed Emma wasn't her usual bantering self and Regina was afraid she had upset her with their discussion earlier.

Emma continued to focus on the paperwork, motivated by the fact they were almost finished when Regina asked, "What did you mean earlier, about belonging?"

The question caught Emma off guard and she didn't quite know what to say. "Regina, I don't really want to talk about it, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm okay, I'm good." Regina gave her a pointed look and before she knew it, words were tumbling out of her mouth before she could filter them, "It's not about making friends or fitting in. Everyone is friendly, and most are lovely, don't get me wrong. But it's about **me** , who I am, and I don't think everyone would be so fast to accept their _precious_ Saviour if they knew me, **actually** knew me, not their 'princess' or their 'Saviour'. All the bad things I've done, all the bad things I've said, all the bad things that have happened because of me or to me. They are what make me me, I am fucked up and not some god damn saviour or princess, I don't belong in their fantasy land where they think the Enchanted Forest holds all the answers to their problems. I just want… I want to exist, be me, just me, _just Emma_." Emma put the papers down and huffed as she put her head in her hands.

Knowing the feelings all too well, a tear rolled down Regina's cheek for she knew the pain the blonde felt. Wiping it away, she gently placed her hand on Emma's shoulder, to which she then replied, "Emma, **I** know you. The _real_ you. And you know me, not the 'Evil Queen' or as 'Madame Mayor', just me, _just Regina_." Emma looked up at Regina, seeing the trace of tears in her eyes blinking to get rid of her own.

Already sitting so close and leaning closer towards each other, Regina threw caution to the wind and grabbed both sides of Emma's face and crashed their lips together, unable to contain herself any longer.

Emma was at-first surprised but then settled into the deep kiss and softly moaned into Regina's mouth, tasting of her gifted wine.

"I want you Emma. All of you, _just you."_ Emma nodded her forehead against Regina's and settled into Regina's arms for an overdue hug that she'd needed from her best friend.

 ****SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ****

"Where do we go from here Regina?" The blonde looked expectantly at the brunette.

"I think we should just take it as it comes. I've been hurt too many times to rush into anything Emma. I truly do care for you, we'll just take it slow okay?" Regina wasn't sure how ready she was to open up her heart again, but perhaps the Saviour was worth the risk.

"Okay," Emma smiled as Regina gave her a kiss on the cheek, "well, thanks again for everything. Dinner was perfect. Your lasagne is my favourite."

"Emma, you're my best friend, _of course_ I know it's your favourite. Goodnight Em-ma." Regina smirked, repeating Emma's earlier words back to her and closing the front door before giving Emma a chance to respond.

"She's gonna be the death of me that woman." Emma Swan laughed, before transporting herself magically home, with another thud to her living room floor. _Ouch, my ass!_

 ****AN**

 **Hey, would you prefer long chapters or more frequent shorter chapters? Let me know**

 **Also, please let me know if you liked it or if you didn't, I welcome all reviews and criticisms! Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please favourite/follow/review! If you didn't please let me know why, thanks see you again hopefully!****


End file.
